She's Like Whiskey For the Soul
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: Returning back to a town that she left a long time ago. Rachel is in for drama and a butt load of crazy. Will she be able to over come it and make a life there? Or will she stick to her plan and complete what she set out to do.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Charming" A sign I thought I'd never see again. Rachel thought while driving into town. This place hasn't changed a bit, she thought as old memories started flowing in her mind like an old-time movie. She starts to laugh to herself, when the thought of the time her and her best friends Jax Teller and Opie Winston were walking down main street. She was 15 and the two of them 16, it was a normal day at the time laughing and making fun of each other. However, had she known it was about to change Rachel would've cherished those days much more. Regaining her thoughts Rachel unconsciously had driven herself to her parent's old house. Parking her car, she fumbles around to find her set of keys. Having found her keys, she makes her way inside. Good thing I turned the electric back on before coming back, she thought while turning the entry way light on and placing her bags down. The house hadn't been lived in for six or so years, which means there is a layer of dust everywhere. Luckily the furniture was clean, she had shipped her furniture here. The reason being, Rachelle had given her parents items to a charity. It was right after they had passed away, she only kept a few small items for keep sake, but couldn't bare keeping everything.

Being back at this house tends to bring certain memories back.

It was eight in the morning when Rachel's phone started to buzz beside her, causing her to wake up. Having put it on vibrate to get some sleep, she had just gotten off a double at the hospital. Sighing as she searches for her phone, she eventually finds it and proceeds to answer.

"Hello?" Rachel says while sitting up in bed.

"Yes, Hello Rachel this is Chief Unser calling you from Charming PD".

"Hi, Chief what can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry for calling you, but there's been an accident… Your parents. They were killed on impact."

Suddenly Rachels world was black and she was lost for words.

"Rachel? … Rachel? Listen sweetie, it's best that you head here as soon as possible.. Seeing how you're their only child. There's paper work that needs to be done.."

"Okay, thank you." Was all she was able to get out before hanging up. The tears had started to flow and she ended up crying herself to sleep and slept for eight hours.

Walking into the kitchen, Rachel realizes there is no cleaning supplies. So she heads to the local grocery mart. It didn't take long for her to find all that she need. Within thirty minutes she was putting her items on the counter. That's when she hears an all to familiar voice.

"Rachel? Is that you? What are you doing back in town?"

She knew who that voice belonged too, before she turned around to see the blonde highlighted, knee high boot wearing Gemma Morrow.

"Hi, Gemma decided it was time to either move into the house and fix it up or live in it, fix it up, and then sell it.." Which was true to an extent, Rachel says while swiping her card.

"Well, don't be a stranger sweetie. I'm sure the boys would be surprised to see you."

"Yeah.. I figured I'd let them know once I was ready to see them" And with that Rachel is grabbing her bags and heading out the door.

Cleaning has always been an outlet for Rachel. Putting music on and scrubbing dirt away seemed to help solve her problems. Although she didn't have any problems now, but cleaning still had a way of relaxing her. She had been cleaning for a while when there was a knock on the door. It took her sever minutes for her to realize, someone was there and when she did the knocking had turn to banging.

"HOLD ON!" she yells as she turns the music down and heads to the front door. She should've thought twice before opening that door. Because she probably wouldn't have opened it.

"Jax." Was all she could say, before she was lost in those blue eyes.

"Rach, it's been awhile." He says while standing there scratching the back of his head.

"Come inside." Rachel says while stepping aside and giving him space to step in.

"Thanks" Jax says while walking inside and following Rachel into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she grabs two beers and sits down at the table across from Jax.

"How's the married life treating you?" Rachel says while sliding the other beer over to him.

Jax decides to open the beer and take a large swig before putting it down to answer her question.

"It's been nonexistent we split up a while ago. I have a son though, he was premature is in an incubator." He says while staring at the table.

"Oh, Jax I'm so sorry. He has Teller blood in him, he'll pull through." She says before taking a swig of her beer.

"Tara's back, not sure for how long." He says before taking another swig.

"And how is that going?"

"It's not going at this moment. I may love her, but she does not belong here. This lifestyle was not made for her." He says before taking another swig.

"Now you believe that, Jax we've been telling you that from the beginning. Sorry to say, but she was meant to live in a big city. Living out her dreams of being a surgeon at a top hospital."

Slamming his hands down at the table Jax looks her right in the eyes.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! Hmm? I still love her though! I only got married to numb the pain and to try to recover from her. EVERY woman I've been with was just an outlet! Because she's still in my head, when I'm in those women! I've tried to block her out and sometimes it would work, but not as much as I hoped it would!"

They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, but was only for a minute or so. Rachel decided to finish her beer before speaking her opinion.

"Jax, I care for you so much, so much that sometimes I don't think you understand how much. I know you care for her, but sometimes the ones you care about are the ones causing the pain. As you already know, what you need to understand and know is no matter how much you love her, you need to remember that pain. How it felt when she left, because she knew YOUR life was not the life she wanted. SHE decided to go to school out of state. Which wrecked your world, darling if you would do anything, please remember how you felt that day. Now that doesn't mean it couldn't work out and you two could get back together, but I don't want you to ever doubt yourself and the decisions you make. Because we can give you our opinions, we all know that your mom probably has already stated how she feels about her. So I'm not going to say any ever again about this.. I just don't want you to go through that pain again." She decides to stand up and walk over to him and pull him into a hug.

Un-attaching herself from him, she sits back down.

"Thanks, darling I get where you are coming from and will take that into consideration. For right now there's nothing going on, but her coming back has opened all the wounds that I have worked so hard on closing. On top of that one of my best friends up and moves to start her schooling around the same time all of that happened."

"Jax, I left for my own reasons. I tried to keep in contact with you, but all I got were empty phone calls and unresponsive text. Eventually a person stops trying Jax. I needed the distance from everyone, including my own family."

Standing up she goes to the fridge to grab two more beers. Handing him his, she sits down and takes a swig before going on with her thoughts.

"Had I stayed, I think we would've killed our relationship, we were close way too close for two people who were just best friends. Even though you love her, we both know I would've done anything to help ease your pain, but it just would've have worked. We would've had completely different thoughts and ideas about it. You no feelings and me accidently gaining them."

Taking another swig, they sit in silence yet again. That is until Jax's phone goes off.

"Yeah, Okay I'm on my way. Look I've gotta go club stuff.." She follows him to the front door.

Before opening the door, he turns around and looks at her.

"We should finish this conversation and soon." He pulls her into a hug, kisses the top of her head and leaves.

Leaving her even more shocked then when she opened the door to find him. Finishing up her chores, Rachel decides to take a bubble bath and clear her mind. After taking a bath, she puts on her pajamas and heads to bed.

Rachel tried to sleep, but tossed and turned until she had enough of it. Finally getting up at five in the morning, she starts a pot of coffee and proceeds to make a to do list. She decides to start with looking at paint swatches for every room in the house. By the time the hardware shop had opened, she had already decided on the colors for the room and was heading to the hardware shop.

"Good morning! What a surprise Rachel Riggs! It's been awhile." Says the man at the front counter.

"Hi, Charles it's good to see you. It has been, I decided to come back to fix up my parents' house. I'm here to look at paint swatches. They still where they've always been?"

"Yes ma'am, let me know if you need any help"

"Will do." Rachel says while heading to the paint section.

Several hours later and Rachel was heading home with all the items she needed.

Pulling onto the road her house is on, she sees his bike sitting in the driveway. Parking, she gets out and lights a cig and walks to sit next to him.

"I told you we were going to finish that conversation." Jax says as he exhales smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in silence for a few minutes finishing their cigarettes. So many thoughts were running through her head. Why was he back here so soon? Can't a girl get some time to process.

Finally, Rachel looks at him and says.

"I figured we would. Just didn't think it was going to be so soon."

"Yeah, well here I am. What were you doing?" He asks.

"Went to the hardware shop to pick out some paint for the house."

Instantly Jax grabs her keys and proceeds to starts to grab some items. After all the cans and necessary items were brought in. They found themselves at the kitchen table. Beers in hand and both lighting a cig.

"So, lets finish this conversation." She says while flicking her ash into the tray.

"First off nothing could ever killed our relationship. It may have been rocky at times, but we would've figured it out." He says before taking a swig.

"Jax, I." Rachel starts to speak, but he doesn't give her anytime.

"No, let me finish. I'm sorry for not getting ahold of you. I regret not trying, but so much happened at once I needed time to focus on myself and the club."

"I understand" She says while looking down at the table.

"Hey! Look at me. I did have feelings for you, I still do, but they have always been buried. I buried them the moment I feel in love with Tara." Jax gets up and walks over to her, cupping her head in his hands he kisses her.

"Let's just start over and re-get to know each other. Not saying anything will happen, but lets give it a chance." He says while sitting beside her.

"Jackson, I don't know what to say. Honestly." Taking a drink, they sit in silence.

"Look let's pick a room and start prepping it to paint" He says while standing up and stretching.

"Sure, let's start on the master bathroom. I picked a light lavender to brighten it up." She says while grabbing the primer, stirrer, and paint pan.

"Can you grab the paint? And the plastic tarp?" She asks while making her way to the room.

They started by removing everything out, placing the tarp down, and then taping the floorboards and ceiling. Once that was completed it was time for the primer. Not a word had been said, until half way through the primer. Rachel was zoned out when suddenly, she felt something cold on her arm. Looking over she notices primer on her and Jax standing there with a big smirk on his face.

"Jackson!" She says while laughing and flicking primer onto him.

It became an all-out primer war. Eventually Jax had cornered her.

"I surrender!" She exclaims while dropping her roller.

"I have won!" Jax says before pulling her into him and planting a kiss on her lips.

That one kiss turned into several, which turned into a hot make out session.

"Jax, Jax we've got to stop" She says while putting her hands-on his chest and softly putting space between them.

"Okay" He says while putting his fore head onto hers.

"Shit, I've got to get going. Going to see my boy." Jax says while smiling from ear to ear.

Placing one last kiss on her, they both head to the front door.

"Go see your little fighter. If you want to stop by later, the spare key is where it's always been."

"Alright daring" He says before leaving.

Rachel went back and finished the rest of the area that needed primed. Having to let the primer dry, Rachel decided to make herself some lunch. Needing some fresh air with her cigarette Rachel goes out and sits on the front porch. Hearing an engine causes her to look up and see's Opie parking in her drive way.

Walking over they embrace in a hug.

"It's good to see you Op." She says before standing back

"You too, figured I'd stop by and check on you. Heard you were back in town."

"Yeah, fixing the old house up it's going to take a while."

They sat outside and talked about everything. From him doing time to life with Donna and the kids. Eventually the one subject she was hoping wouldn't come up did.

"So, I hear Jax made a visit"

"Yeah" Was all she could get out.

"Rach, take things slow. He's a damaged man, who doesn't think things through. We both know how much you care for him. I don't want to see you get hurt. Specially since you and Tara are back at the same time." Op says while lighting up a cigarette.

"I know op, I know"

"I hear you, but I don't think you really do Rach. I was there for you when your world started crashing around you.. The day Jax and Tara got together. I don't think Jax really knows how much you care for him. Just give it time, Okay? Don't rush into it."

"I had no plans to try anything with him. Honestly, I came back on my own accord. I really want to fix this place up. I have made a great career in nursing. With the passing of my parents, I was able to pay off my college debt. I also saved most of it and kept adding too it. That's the only reason I was able to come back here."

*phone starts to ring*

"Yeah, alright I'm on my way."

"Well, I've got to get going" Op says while standing up.

"Well, I'm glad you are back." He says before engulfing her into a hug and then he was on his way.

Standing on the porch Rachel watches Op leave.

The primer had dried, and Rachel began to paint the bathroom. Before she knew it, Rach had zone out while listening to music with her headphones. When she started thinking about her parents.

It was the end of her last year in school and Rachel had just received the best news of her life. She was going to the Midwest to receive her degree in nursing. Her mother calling her name broke her out of her thoughts.

"Rach! Rachel! We're home!" Her mother yells, while walking into the house.

"Mom! Dad! How was the trip?" Rach ask while emerging from her room.

"It was great sweetheart very relaxing." Her dad says while placing their luggage down.

"Awesome! I have some great news! I was accepted into SLU for the nursing program!" Rachel says with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, my goodness congrats darling. We must celebrate!" Her mother says before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes! You two should start planning right now." Her father says before joining their hug

*Summer after graduation*

It was a bright sunny day; the balloons were blown up and decorations placed. Along with the nursing theme drinks and food. Rachel was still at her parent's house getting ready. Looking at herself in the mirror, Rach could hardly recognize herself. She decided on a flowy maxi dress with black heels. Her hair was braided in a French braid and she had her make up professionally done.

"Sweetie! It's time to go!" Her mother shouts.

"Coming mom!" Rach says while heading to the front door.

They get into her mother's SUV and are off to the park.

Suddenly, she was taken out of her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She says while turning around and almost hitting Jax with her paint roller.

"Shit Jax you scared me"

"Sorry, darling didn't mean to scare you" Jax says while laughing

"How's the painting going?" He says while getting close to her.

Looking around Rachel decides the paint needs time to dry, before deciding if it needs another coat.

"Good, for right now. I'll let it dry over night and decide if it needs another coat tomorrow." She says while gathering her painting items to clean.

"Let me help you" Jax says while grabbing the paint pan.

Everything was clean and the two of them were sitting on the couch drinking beers.

"So, what were you thinking about when I startled you?"

"I was thinking about my parents and my celebration party for getting into SLU." She says while looking at a wall.

"That day"

"Yeah, I don't know why it was that day, but it was."

"Don't get me wrong, it was a great day. With some bad moments Jax."

"I hear you, Come here" He says before lighting up a cig and pulling her to where she is resting her head on his chest. They sat there in silence for so long that Rachel had fallen sleep from Jax's heart beat and his chest going up and down.

*dreaming*

There were so many people there to celebrate her. Doctors, cops, and the local MC. Her dad was the head surgeon and under the table helped the club out from time to time. Which is how she so close too Op and Jax. The drinks had started to flow and everyone was enjoying themselves. Her, Jax, and Op were sitting on top of a picnic table enjoying some whiskey. When the sound of Tara Knowles shouting for Jax was everywhere.

"Jax! Jaaaaax" She says while walking towards them

"Let's go." She says while pulling on his arm.

"Babe, were celebrating Rachel. The parties not over yet." He says while standing up and looking down at her.

"I'm ready though, I want some alone time with you." She says while pulling him into a kiss.

And just like that Jax is like putty in her hands.

"Okay, but I'm coming back afterwards darling." He says while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll be back later!" He says while him and Tara head towards his bike.

"REALLY? Tara this, Tara that!" Rachel says while lighting up a cig.

"He's in love Rach. He can't help it." Op says while embracing her into a hug. Which causes her to start crying.

*end dream*

Waking up in her bed, Rachel was crying. Which cause Jax to stir and pull her closer into him.

"Shush, Rach it's just a dream"


End file.
